Drowning Out the Outside World
by BronBoop
Summary: It's inevitable that two attractive people living in the same house would be attracted to each other. But with these two, you know it's never as simple as that. Gruvia. Possible one-shot (and if so, it's PWP). Still thinking if I should add another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Here, have some PWP that may or may not evolve into something with a little more plot. Warning: Gruvia smut, rated M for a reason, but that's probably why you're here in the first place. Heehee.

* * *

**Drowning Out the Outside World**

Juvia woke up to the soft pitter-patter of rain falling on the tin roof. Though their little home was cozy enough, it wasn't very well-insulated. The walls were so thin that the various sounds of the village could be heard within. Sometimes even the cold would seep in through the cracks on the walls. Gray didn't seem to mind, reveling in the fact that their home would get chilly on most nights, giving him an excuse to snuggle up to his beloved water mage to make up for the lack of insulation.

It always felt a little strange to Juvia, seeing rain that she didn't cause. Though it's been years since she had stopped taking the rain with her wherever she went, she would sometimes become fascinated with the slight changes in the rain that she couldn't control. On some days, it would fall in tiny droplets, like the spray of sea water by the beach. Sometimes, the rain was accompanied by strong winds that rattled windows, walls and doors alike. And on days like this, the rain would fall in an even, continuous pattern, muffling out the sounds of the world outside. The strangeness was in the fact that the way the rain fell had nothing to do with how she felt, which was often sad, morose… Lonely.

On this day, however, she was anything but.

They had been living together and training together for about three months. What started out as two guild members simply training to become stronger quickly turned into two lovers who would retreat beneath the blankets to explore each other.

They had started out with chaste kisses shared on cold nights as they huddled by the fire. Then they progressed to more passionate kisses that eventually tired them out to the point of falling asleep in each other's arms. Later on, they had dispensed with clothing and explored each other more thoroughly with their tongues, their lips, their fingers, their hands.

And although they had gotten to the point where they knew how to pleasure each other with their mouths, that was about as far as they got. Neither of them had made an attempt to push things further, as it may lead to unplanned consequences that neither of them would have been able to handle, considering the grave task that lay ahead of them.

Juvia sat up and clutched her blanket to her chest, knowing full well that Gray wouldn't mind the loss of the flimsy material over his naked body. She, on the other hand, felt cold despite wearing her usual tank top and panties. The gentle taps of the raindrops were hypnotic to her, and she couldn't help but admire how hazy everything looked from outside their window. Like a watercolor painting washed out in gray.

"Is that you?" Gray mumbled from his side of the bed.

"No, Gray-sama. This isn't Juvia's rain."

"Hmmm. For a minute there, I thought you were sad or something." Gray rolled over to face her, "Did it wake you up?"

"Yes. It's too rainy outside to train. Gray-sama might catch a cold."

"That's true. We could always stay in and do other things." Gray said, running his hand over her thigh.

"Gray-sama is so—"

Before Juvia could finish her sentence, Gray had already grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled down beneath him. "Gray-sama is so what?" He asked teasingly, his face hovering a mere inch from hers.

"Insatiable." Juvia responded, stifling a giggle.

"So what if I am? Does it bother you?" Gray said as he trailed kisses from her nose down to her mouth and then to her jaw.

"No… Juvia likes how Gray-sama can always keep up."

Gray paused and pulled back to look at her with an amused expression on his face. "And here I thought it was you who was struggling to keep up with me."

It was Juvia's turn to push him backwards and pin him down onto his side of the bed, with her legs on either side of his hips. "That's what Gray-sama always thinks. Just like in training."

She proceeded to kiss him, sweetly at first, but growing more passionately as she progressed. Her tongue was doing that teasing thing she always does to his lower lip, and Gray struggled to keep himself from moaning loudly, lest the neighbors hear them so early in the morning.

As if reading his mind, Juvia seductively whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Gray-sama. The sound of the rain will keep them from hearing."

_How can I say no to that? _Gray thought, as he placed a hand to the back of Juvia's head, pulling her closer for a deeper kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

He could feel her hand moving from his shoulder down to his chest, and even lower onto his stomach. But what caught him off guard was how, instead of staying in this position for her to pleasure him with her hand, the rest of her moved southwards as well.

Juvia's soft lips trailed kisses down from his mouth to his jaw, moving up for a bit to playfully bite his earlobe, and then moving back south towards the side of his neck, and then even lower onto his chest where she gently caressed his nipples with her tongue. He loved seeing the top of her head move as her hair fanned out all over him, tickling his sides. As she made her way down to the strip of hair on his lower abdomen, she paused to give her lover a slightly innocent but ultimately more seductive look.

"Does Gray-sama want this?" She asked a little hesitantly.

The way her hair gently grazed his hips and the column of her throat just barely touching the tip of his manhood made him groan loudly with anticipation to mark his assent. That was all the encouragement Juvia needed to place her hand over his throbbing length and give him a gentle stroke.

She wrapped her tiny hand around the base of his length, her fingers barely encompassing his girth, as she gave him a gentle squeeze, releasing a droplet of pre-cum from the tip. She could feel him straining underneath her fingertips. As she looked up at him, she could tell by the tightness of his jaw that he was gritting his teeth to stay in control.

With a steady rhythm, she pumped him a few times while her other hand lightly stroked his balls. "Would Gray-sama like Juvia to use her hands or her mouth to pleasure him?" She asked sweetly, her breath brushing the tip of his manhood.

"Haaa…" Gray felt like he had lost the ability to form any coherent words. Juvia had always been shy when it comes to using words to tease him, but she always manages to make even the simplest questions sound ten times sexier. "You can… Ahhh… Do as you want… Fuck, that's good." He struggled to say as her hand tightened its grip.

She gently lapped at the base of his length, and with excruciating slowness, she ran her soft, wet tongue over the spot where her hand met his skin, and then upwards, tracing that sensitive nerve that made Gray even harder than he thought physically possible. He didn't know if Juvia was controlling her water body to make her mouth so wet and warm and inviting, but at the moment, all he cared about was how her every move felt like sweet torture.

It's not like she was sadistic or anything. But she loved how helpless her Gray-sama sometimes looks when she does this.

"J-Juvia… Please…" Gray practically choked as he reached down to cup her face and trace her lips with his thumb.

Juvia leaned into his palm and took this as the perfect opportunity to open her mouth and let his thumb slide in for her to give him a preview of what she intended to do to him. It was something she often did to hint that she wanted to pleasure him with her mouth. Suffice to say, it never failed to arouse Gray even more.

_Holy fuck! _He thought to himself. But his thoughts were quickly derailed as he felt her let go of his thumb and proceed to wrap her wet lips over his tip. She swirled her tongue around, making him grip the sheets in response. He tried to focus on the sound of the falling rain to keep himself from coming right then and there.

Slowly, she lowered her head and started taking him in an inch at a time, as her hands did wonders to his balls and his shaft, taking his attention back to this gorgeous blunette whose sole objective seemed to be to drive him crazy.

Gray propped himself up on his elbows, wanting a better view of the sweet, sweet torture Juvia was giving him. "I love watching you suck me off…"

In response, Juvia chose that moment to look up at him. That image of her innocently looking up at him with those big blue eyes and her plump lips around his manhood… _Holy shit, I'm taking that image with me until the day I drop dead._

Her movements were slow but deliberate, knowing exactly where to place her tongue to give him the most pleasure. The first time she had attempted this, they were both still clumsy, with Gray struggling to form the right words to instruct her and Juvia not knowing if his groans meant frustration or pleasure.

But in the span of a couple of weeks of practice, Juvia had become an expert at unravelling every part of Gray's sanity with just a flick of her wrist and a sweep of her tongue.

"Juvia…" Gray moaned, his tone a mixture of affection and lust. He gathered her hair aside with his hands and started to gently nudge her to increase her speed. In turn, she hummed her acknowledgement, the vibration of her throat sending a shiver up his spine. He was close, but he didn't quite know if he wanted her to continue giving him this pleasure or if he wanted his release. Either option would have made him happy enough.

Juvia had started to take him in her mouth faster and deeper, her hands moving in tandem with the bob of her head, and his head nudging the back of her throat. She would take him in particularly deep, and as she withdrew his length from her mouth, she would punctuate each movement by sucking on the head, making Gray feel like he could explode at any moment.

As her tempo increased, Gray's grunts grew louder to the point that he no longer cared if the neighbors could hear him over the sound of the rain. His head fell back onto the pillow, surrendering to the pleasure she so freely gave him. With a few more strokes, he felt that familiar, violent tremor shooting up his spine, with every nerve in his body standing up to attention. And as Juvia gave him a powerful suck, he arched his back and reached his climax with a long, drawn out moan.

The movement of her throat as she swallowed saw him through to the denouement of his release. She let her motions slow down gradually, until she finally released his still hard length and laid her head on his thigh.

After a few moments, Gray had the presence of mind to reach for one of the towels they kept handy for moments like this, which occurred fairly often. He motioned for her to come closer and proceeded to gently wipe her mouth, earning him a shy smile from this blunette who, just a moment ago, was anything but shy.

Juvia crawled up next to him, finding her usual spot at the crook of his neck. Gray kissed the top of her head and inhaled her familiar scent. He wrapped an arm around her, tracing lazy circles on her bare shoulder. He could feel her melting into his form, and it felt like that spot was made only for her. For a moment, he thought about wishing he could wake up beside her every morning for the rest of his life.

But, as the case always is with Gray, the mere idea of "the rest of his life" scared him, as nothing he loved ever escaped the wrath of fate. And he'd sooner Ice Shell himself into oblivion before damning Juvia to the same fate as those he had once loved in his short life.

He had to keep her at arm's length, but it's so hard to do that when it felt like she belonged within his arms, next to his heart. Sometimes, he'd justify it by saying he's stronger now, and he can protect her when things go bad. And she's pretty strong, too! But what if he isn't strong enough, and like Ur and his parents, she'd perish because he was too weak to protect her?

Unbeknownst to him, Juvia was a little more perceptive. As she felt him tense beneath her, it told her that he was thinking of something that didn't sit well with him.

"Gray-sama, is something wrong? Did Gray-sama not like what Juvia did?" Again, she had retreated to the shy, insecure girl whose first thought is that she did something wrong again. Gray could only wish to assure her that the less pleasant things he thought of had nothing to do with what she did or didn't do. It was more a matter of what he couldn't do for her, which irked him all the more. But instead of explaining this to her, he chose to retreat to more familiar territory. Something light, something happy, something that would push the thought of losing her to the back of his mind.

"Nah," Gray said, trying to sound lighthearted, "I was… uh… I was just thinking of how I could top that. I can't just leave you hanging, right?"

"Gray-sama doesn't have to—"

"No buts. I have an idea." He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"What should Juvia do?" She said, propping herself up on her elbow as Gray withdrew the arm he had around her.

Gray took two pillows and stacked them one on top of the other before stuffing them behind his head and neck. As he made himself comfortable, he smiled at Juvia, his eyes darkening with renewed lust. "I want you here." He motioned before him.

Juvia blushed scarlet, imagining what he was implying.

"I know you get it, that's why you're blushing. Come on, let's try it. I want you to put your knees on either side of my head."

* * *

**AN: **Hmm. Here's the thing: I hadn't realized how long this was until I finished it. I'm not quite sure if I should go for another chapter. Any thoughts, comments and suggestions for the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here you go, guys. Slightly less smut, a little more romance... Sort of. Hahaha. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Drowning Out the Outside World**

The low rumble of approval from Gray's throat sent Juvia into yet another spine-tingling orgasm as she sat leaning over the headboard with Gray's mouth pleasuring her from below. The entire scene looked like they had entered into it in a hurry.

Juvia's tank top was bunched up above her breasts, as they bounced with each sway of her hips. Her panties dangled from her calf, as if discarding it completely took too much effort. They'd been at this new angle for quite some time that Juvia's knuckles had nearly turned white from her grip on the headboard. It was a new position, and one that they're sure they'll be repeating soon.

Gray had one hand between her legs, keeping her lower lips apart as he methodically sucked on her clit to stimulate her throughout her climax, while the other hand was on the small of her back, making her lean forward a bit to give him easier access.

As Juvia recovered from her orgasm, Gray slowly inserted one finger within her, making her squirm above him. The obscene sound of his finger squelching in her tight wetness made Juvia all too conscious of the fact that she's straddling his face.

"Gray-sama… Juvia is embarrassed." She moaned weakly, her voice strained due to the force of her previous orgasm. "Juvia might—Ahh! Gray-sama!"

Gray had inserted another finger within her and curled it forward, hitting that spot inside her that made her shiver with pleasure. "You might what?" He asked, the movement of his lips softly teasing her clit.

"Juvia might suffocate—"

"Juvia, I can carry you with one arm. You won't suffocate me." He proceeded to resume his previous ministrations by wrapping his arm around her hips and pulling her downward, giving his mouth and tongue unobstructed access to her center as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her in an erratic rhythm.

She could feel yet another orgasm building up, making her buck her hips wildly against Gray's mouth. The very idea of Juvia, the otherwise prim and proper water mage, riding his mouth with wild abandon and drenching half his face with her juices was enough to make blood come rushing back to his groin.

Gray felt Juvia's hand on top of his head, running her fingers through his hair and gripping him tight. Aside from the slight flutter of her muscles around his fingers, her grip on his hair told him that she was close again. And as always, Gray wanted to give her the ride of her life. With increasingly harder sucks and a faster rhythm of his fingers combined with how sensitive she always gets when she comes, he brought her yet again to orgasm. This time, she didn't hold back a loud moan that the neighbors definitely, _definitely _heard… Rain or no rain.

As the spasms of her center weakened to a stop, Gray slid from beneath her to marvel at what he had done. He sat on the edge of the bed and observed Juvia, her back to him and leaning heavily onto the headboard, as she tried to catch her breath. Her blue hair clung to her back, her neck and her shoulders. Her entire body was glistening with sweat, and her backside was marred with the imprint of his hands when she first refused to ease down onto him.

Seeing as she was dead tired, Gray leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to lean on him. She was like jelly in his arms, all soft and malleable. He rested her head on his collarbone and just sat there holding her and inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" he whispered in her ear, his tone filled with affection.

Juvia simply nodded and reached up to touch his cheek. She gave a faint squeak when Gray started to gently wipe her down between her legs, knowing how sensitive she was and how rough their towel was. And with a tenderness that no one would believe he had, he laid her down and wrapped a blanket around both of them, once again descending into slumber.

* * *

As if it were déjà vu, Juvia once again woke up to the sound of rain. But this time, there was a familiar tenderness at her center that reminded her of their activities earlier that morning, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

Somehow, despite how Gray always managed to satisfy her, she wanted more. His fingers were definitely skilled and his mouth even more so, but she knew that being with him in the truest sense was what she truly wanted. Perhaps this is his way of distancing himself from her?

_Stop it! Juvia should be thankful for what Gray-sama can give her. If things go any further, there's always the possibility of a mini-Gray-sama or mini-Juvia, which, as wonderful as that would be, will only prevent us from focusing on getting stronger and getting the guild back together!_

Juvia sighed. She didn't mean to be selfish.

"What's wrong?"

Gray's deep voice startled her and she turned around to find him lying back and staring at the ceiling.

"It's nothing!" She managed to squeak.

He sighed and figured he might as well let that go. "You know, I didn't plan for that to happen earlier. I got carried away and I tired you out. There was… I, uh… I kind of had something else planned."

Juvia just looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to continue.

"Errr… I know we haven't done it because we both don't want kids yet. And you didn't want me to pay a visit to the village apothecary to buy condoms because you didn't want to announce to the entire village that we were… Doing stuff. So the other day, when I came home a little late, I paid a visit to the next town, the one a couple of miles from here. No one knows us there. And that's where I bought… stuff."

She just blinked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Actually, I was supposed to bring it up earlier. But you had other things planned for me," at this he gave her a smirk, "And when I was, I mean… When it was your turn, I kind of got carried away. You seemed like you were really enjoying yourself, and I just couldn't stop. And, damn it, Juvia. I never thought I'd be hooked on the way you taste, but I kind of am."

Juvia blushed and buried her face in his arm. "Gray-sama! So embarrassing!"

"Juvia, look at me." He brushed her cheek with his fingers and nudged her chin up with his thumb until they met eye to eye. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is… Uh… Will you allow me to make love to you? It doesn't have to be now. Like, whenever you're ready, you know? I won't make you do it if you don't want me to, I swear! Only if you want to. Only if you really, really want to, and you're sure."

"G-g-gray-sama!" Juvia wailed, tears in her eyes.

"Oy! Hey! Jeez, I didn't think you'd be offended by it, seeing as we're already doing a bunch of stuff anyway. I was just asking! You don't have to cry if you don't want to go through with it! A simple 'no' would have been fine!"

"No, Gray-sama, it's not that. Juvia wants to, she really does! It's just that… Juvia thought… Juvia thought you didn't want to make love to her because it was Gray-sama's way of keeping the distance."

"Distance, what distance?" Gray was genuinely puzzled.

"Because…" Just the thought of it was enough to break her heart, and the tears kept flowing, "Because Juvia thought that you didn't want her to assume that any of this means anything. Gray-sama may not love Juvia, and that's okay! And if Gray-sama wants to have fun with Juvia, it's okay, Juvia will give him anything he asks."

"What?! I—"

"And Juvia likes being this close to Gray-sama. Because even if it's not love, sometimes, Juvia imagines that it is. Especially when Gray-sama smiles at her, when he's being kind to her, when he takes care of her, when he's patient with her during training, and when he makes Juvia feel good. Juvia was just hoping that when she makes love to him that… That he would love her by then." At this, Juvia tucked her chin into her chest and tried to wipe off the tears that were soaking her pillow.

"So that's all you think this is for me? Fun?" Gray asked, surprised at how bitter his voice sounded. "I may be a lot of things, Juvia, but I'm certainly not cruel enough to play with your feelings that way."

"Juvia didn't want to speak up before because Gray-sama might push her away. Juvia knows what this is for her, but she doesn't know what Gray-sama thinks of this. Gray-sama is a man of few words, but it leaves Juvia confused sometimes."

Gray sighed; she had a point. He had never really outwardly said anything about the way he felt for her. Part of the reason for this was because he himself wasn't sure. But he was sure as hell that this isn't just some little game for him. In fact, he found himself to be a little more emotionally invested than he had wanted to be.

"Juvia…" He started, again hating the fact that he wasn't all that good with words, "I'm sorry if I haven't made my intentions clear. That's because I myself don't know what I want or how I really feel. But let me give you this: Despite the fact that we've been away from everyone and we don't even know if we'll ever see them again, despite the fact that we're in the middle of nowhere training to defeat a dreaded enemy that could kill us with the blink of an eye, I've never been happier."

Juvia sniffled and wiped her cheeks before looking up at him, her azure gaze meeting his dark eyes.

Gray continued, "I chose to be with you on this journey. If you hadn't offered to join me, I'd have gone alone. That's because I trust you, and, selfishly enough, I knew that you'd do anything for me. But I never meant to make you feel like I'm just using you. I'd never do that. And I'm sorry if you've been feeling that way. I've never really felt like this towards anyone. I can't even explain it. But there's more to this than just what we do... physically."

Juvia was listening intently, knowing full well how Gray felt about loving people and losing them. She was actually quite taken aback by the fact that he's actually talking about what he's feeling.

"I loved my parents, I loved Ur, I love being with Fairy Tail, and I love my nakama. I know what that kind of love is like. But with you, it's different. I never knew what it's like to want to wake up next to the same person every day, but I do now. I never knew it was possible to want to give someone everything without asking for anything in return, but you make me feel that way." At this, he softly placed his hand on her cheek, softly stroking her soft porcelain skin.

"I don't understand how just hearing you laugh or seeing you smile or having you around me makes me feel alive… Like I'm worthy of something, like I can do anything. And, worst of all…" Gray paused, dreading this familiar feeling whenever he so much as thinks about it, let alone says it out loud.

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Worst of all, I know what it's like to lose people I love. It always happens and it scares the shit out of me. That's why it's so hard for me to admit that I want you here, that I want to be with you all the time. And when I think of losing you… I… I can't even stand to think about it. Whatever it takes to keep you safe, I'd do it. Even if it kills me." At this, Gray felt tears prickling his eyes, but he tried to blink them back. "I don't really know if anything I've just said makes sense, or it it's what you want to hear. And maybe it's not love yet, not the kind you read about in romance novels. I'm sorry if I'm slow at these things. But I just wanted to make sure you understand that I feel more for you than you think. Even if I have a really shitty way of showing it."

Juvia was stunned at just how much Gray had said in one go. Maybe Gray didn't love her yet. But who's to say he won't? He'd been emotionally scarred all these years, and allowing himself to feel this way towards someone has always led to awful consequences. Perhaps she had been selfish. Perhaps she failed to understand that Gray wasn't like other people, and even if it takes him a while to realize how he felt about someone, when he does get there, it runs deeper than any other emotion.

"Juvia, I hope you don't get tired of me for being so stupid about these things." He whispered, a little scared to meet her gaze.

"Juvia understands, Gray-sama. And she loves him regardless. Juvia can wait, however long it takes. Because there's no one else Juvia wants but Gray-sama. Even if it takes him a long time to speak up about this, that's just a part of him Juvia is willing to accept."

Gray smiled down at her, his face a mixture of affection and genuine warmth. This strange, silly, beautiful, strong, persistent woman chose to be with him when she could have had her pick of other men in the guild. She chose him, and he wasn't going to squander that chance.

"Hey, Juvia."

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

"I hope you don't think I'm just saying all these things to get you to sleep with me." Gray said, a huge grin on his face.

"Gray-sama! Way to go ruin the mood!"

* * *

**AN: **More to come a little later. Might take a while. But comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
